


Fairy Tale Corner

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: What happens when Casters with Territory Creation and raging all nighters of an author meet after someone else drank all of the coffee. (Or my spot for when I feel the urge to use a classic fairy tale with Fate characters involved.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fairy Tale Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"Now tell me how this happened." Gudao was in a rare moment of serious. Mash standing faithfully at his side. The both of them were as flabbergasted as they could be, but Gudao was the only one that move past the gaping stage. Well, he was not the first person to stop gaping, that honor goes to Gudako. Yet, he really couldn't consider that seriously on her end. She was literally cooing at the new arrivals. As well as ignoring that this should be impossible. Really, really not something they should consider normal. 

( _Gudao can lie to himself all he wants. He's not ready to embrace the madness as Gudako is._ )

"How what happened?" Hans was looking like he was coming off of a writers binge. The ones where the man slept so little that as a Servant he needed to sleep for a day after. Or imbibe so much coffee. Gudao was not even certain it was because he was so out of it, or there was so much that needed to be explained that the author literally had no idea which one he was implying. 

"Thither is nothing I see wrong with this. Only the most wonders of realities meeting for the first time." Of course Shakespeare speaking was not clearing this up any faster either. Gudao isn't going to fool himself that way. That way led to madness. And, literally, only Gudako understanding what he meant when she was sleep deprived. The man took to talking Shakespearean English like it was a way of life. 

Then again, he _was_ Shakespeare. 

Right. Best to ask someone else.

"Miss Scheherazade?" Gudao was almost weeping with relief that Mash was on the same page as himself. Like she normally was. "Can you tell us what happened?" Sid Caster looked up from her own mumbles on the various ways she could die in the meeting room. He really, really hoped she was being extreme when it came to her example with the tablets.

"There was a gathering of casters. A great many of them came together to speak of their work to come together with a small sample to test their abilities to write together. They arranged a meeting during the time when the Riders would train. Sadly, the group couldn't agree on the topic of their work. Many a previous words that tumbled from the lips of the others as the ink on the pages their works were read could not be stemmed. Could not be joined in a river that heralded the worlds and imagination of the fellowship. They clashed and clashed until there was nothing that could stop the the flow of the world around them." She stopped right there as Gudao and Gudako and the two next to her stared in total attention.

"Well..?" Gudao added when it was clear no one was saying anything else, least of all the woman that was answering the question he had on how this all happened.

"The next verse is for later." Scheherazade replied. 

Gudako could be heard laughing in the background. "It's... ahaha... just like .... her!" The three children near her laughed with her. None of them getting the point other than Gudako found some hilarity in it and they were beyond entertained.

"What does that even mean?" Gudao whined to Mash, who was the closest to him.

"Senpei, Miss Scheherazade is known for her telling stories only by chapters. Or better yet leaving cliffhangers so that her captor in her legend would let her live the next day to hear the next part. We only got the prologue from her. We would need to come back later for more."

So that was what it meant, right.

"Hans could you tell us what happened?" Gudao was getting really tired of not understanding what on earth led to any of this.

Hans grabbed the nearest paper to him in response. "Isn't it obvious?"

"not at all." Gudao deadpanned.

At the same time, Gudako chirped in "Completely."

"Seriously?" Gudao asked. Although, she was the crazier of the two of them. The way she called out Jason was a thing to hide behind Mash for hearing. She could have been more polite about it!

"Thy brain is as dry as the remainder biscuit after voyage." The blond girl next to Nursery Rhyme mentioned as she pointed at him.

"We don't point that out at which hour Master fails to grasp the situation, my dear Juliet." Shakespeare not so much as scolded as pointed out to the child.

"Hahahahaa!" Gudako let lose another guffaw of laughter. 

"Father at which hour doth we telleth someone those gents art being a moron?" Juliet asked.

"You should tell them, so they stop." Hans answered now in the midst of his own inspiration as he was moving his quill so swiftly. He did it and saw no reason why no one else should tell the truth. Although his truth and opinions were very, very harsh to the receiver. 

"Father-in-law?" Juliet asked as soon as she heard Hans speak.

"You have my permission." Hans added absentmindedly. 

"Father thee acknowledged our marriage!" The blond teen exclaimed in joy.

"No, your engagement is fine. Wait another four years at least before you two get married Romeo." Hans crushed his supposed son's dreams in an instant before he raptured on to Juliet on the fact that his father approved and just wanted them to wait.

"That!" Gudao yelled after being ignored once more. "The fact that we have _Romeo **and** Juliet_ here thinking that you two are their parents!" 

"We made an oops. Now the reader in the corner goes into the story and comes out after living it." Nursery Rhyme cut in completely bored of this as well. She was missing cookies. 

"Is it permanent?" Gudako asked her first question since the matter was brought to their attention. Romani was still asleep and Da Vinci was in the middle of an experiment testing something they didn't know.

"Caster Gilgamesh said it was." The little girl replied like that meant all of them should have known it all already. "Merlin said so too." She added as an afterthought. Her mind still on the cookies she was missing out on.

"I can't deal with this right now." Gudao mumbled.

"I wonder if the corner is still activated?" Gudako wondered to his horror.

"It is!" Nursery sounded especially excited to be able to answer that.


End file.
